GRAND THEFT AUTUMN, WHEN THE YOUNG BOY FALL IN LOVE
by JessTELLOBO
Summary: Bueno esto se me ocurrio tras ver un video y la cancion de Fall Out Boy, así como los spoliers y/o Sneak Peek del 6x15... Castle y Beckett por fin terminan un nuevo caso, resolviendo a la vez el dilema de la canción que bailarian el dia de su boda... Pero Rick esta distante. Kate indaga, y logra que este derrame su corazón, conociendo a un Castle de 16 años, así como sus amores del


DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA…

:D

_**OoOoOoO**_

Tras aunque caso tremendamente parecido a la novela "Carrie", Castle y Beckett podían descansar tranquilos. Habían tenido un muy buen momento en ese baile. Porque aunque ya no eran unos adolescentes, se sentían tan enamorados como tales. Además habían encontrado su canción… esa canción que sería solamente de ellos. Con la que bailarían el día de su boda… nada podía ser más perfecto…

Pero algo le ocurría a Castle, porque estaba muy distante, distraído en su mente…

-Rick, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si… es solo que… no importa…

-Claro que importa. Bebe, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre…?

-Kate. Todo este asunto en mi escuela... Aquel baile me hizo recordar a… Yo... Recibí una carta hace tres días...

-¿Que carta?

-Más bien era una invitación...

-Para...?

-Una reunión de ex alumnos... De la secundaria...

-En serio! Genial Castle. Pero... Algo te molesta. Por eso estas así de serio...

-Es q no me apetece asistir. La secundaria no era una muy buena época...

-Te molestaban... O te...

-No. Yo era el chico al que nadie prestaba atención... Es solo que... -Rick suspiro. Mientras Kate lo tomaba de la mano para infundirle apoyo. -Hay algo que paso durante la secundaria. Algo que uff... No me es sencillo. Y temo que o te enfades conmigo o peor que te rías de mi...

-Por qué me reiría? es algo malo?

-No precisamente. Es más bien algo vergonzoso.

-Rick. Nos vamos a casar. Confía en mi...

-Bien... Cuando tenía 16 estaba muy enamorado de una chica. Audrey McKalister. Ella era la chica sexy. La que amaban todos. La chica fresa popular que salía con el mariscal de campo.

-Oh ya se. Tuve muchas compañeras así... Pero Rick, eso no es malo. A todos los chicos a esa edad se "enamoran" de una chica así...

-Ya lo sé... Pero lo que sentía por ella era diferente... Audrey era mi vecina. Y la conocía desde prescolar. Y siempre me gusto. Solo yo conocía a la verdadera Audrey. La auténtica. A una chica linda, dulce, tierna, valiente... De ella me enamore...

-Ok... Y que paso?

-Salía con Brad Miller... El imbécil la trataba mal. Le gritaba y la humillada. Y ella cegada, nunca le dijo nada. Yo sabía cómo era él en realidad, más de una vez lo vi besándose y manoseándose con otras chicas...

-Ya entiendo... Así que tú le dijiste a Audrey?

-No. Ella dejo de ser mi amiga en cuanto le crecieron los senos y se hizo popular. No hice nada... Pero un día... Fue el baile de primavera y mi amigo Billy consiguió una camioneta donde "supuestamente" íbamos a tener sexo con alguna chica solitaria, que se yo... Pero Ese día Johnny se puso muy ebrio y Billy lo iba a llevar en su auto a su casa. Así que me encargo la camioneta. Como a los diez minutos salió Audrey de la escuela. Completamente descontrolada. Lloraba. Así que me acerque para ver que tenía... Jamás podre olvidar la expresión de su rostro. Sus hipidos. Sus ojos parecían dos fuentes... Como pudo me conto lo Imbécil que había sido Brad. Que siempre la dejaba de lado. Que la ignoraba. Era una bestia con ella... Y Kate... Ahí estaba yo. Oyéndola. Haciendo eso que solo pidió de él. Que la escuchara...

-Que paso después...?

-Mis sentimientos por ella eran tan grandes que en un intento desesperado por calmarla yo... La bese...

-¿Qué? Y ella te correspondió...?

-Se quedó completamente sorprendida y cuando la solté dispuesto a huir, ella me volvió a besar... Fui un beso apasionado... Y sin darme cuenta como... Acabamos en la camioneta. Entre beso y beso... La ropa comenzó a estorbar y...

-Ya se lo que sigue, Castle. No necesito detalles... -Dijo con un tono alto y medio enfadada...

-Perdón... Pero el punto es que pasamos la noche juntos... Fue mágico... Después ella me dijo que tenía que irse. Yo le pregunte por qué. Y ella se limitó a decirme que le había dicho a sus padres que llegaría a las 10:30 y para ese entonces eran casi las 11... Intente convencerla de dejarla en su casa. Pero ella se negaba... Así que me limite a besarla una vez más. Para verla partir. Contemplando su asombrosa figura en la obscuridad. Creyendo que las cosa cambiarían... Bueno estaba enamorado y creí estúpidamente que habíamos hecho el amor...

-Y no...

-No. Para ella fue solo Sexo... Fui tan tonto, Kate. En verdad creí amaba... Sus gemidos están grabados en mi mente, como muestra de la noche tan especial...

-Castle...

-Sí. Sé que te molesta que te diga este tipo de cosas...

-No... Bueno si me molesta... Pero...

-Ya lo sé Kate. No necesito que me digas lo idiota que fui y aún más me tengas lastima... Fue suficiente con las burlas de mis amigos. Que decían que era obvio que para ella no significara nada. Dado las circunstancias y los sentimientos de Audrey... Ahhh jamás podre olvidar los días después de hacer el amor... Bueno después del sexo... Yo creyendo que sentía algo por mí y ella... Me ignoro... Hacia comí si no existiera. Mientras seguía con el imbécil de su novio... Fue una tortura. Pensé en salirme de la escuela antes que mi corazón y mi alma se deshicieran...

Estaba tan dolido que hasta escribí una canción..

-Le escribiste una canción...? -Dijo medio molesta...

-Si, se podría decir que le escribí una canción… no es una canción de amor la verdad… más bien creo que es medio depresiva… incluso mis estúpidos amigos me dijeron que la cantara en el concurso de bandas, y que gritara mientras cantaba que era para Audrey, y que nos habíamos acostado…

-Pero no lo hiciste verdad?

-Bueno…

-Dios, Lo hiciste?!

-No. Al menos no todo… solo ammm la cante… Bueno, el punto aquí Kate, es que no quiero ir a esa estúpida reunión. Aun me da lástima ver que Audrey hecho a perder su vida casándose con ese estúpido…

-Se casaron?

-Si. Al parecer ella estaba muy enamorada, y acepto su propuesta, abandonando la escuela y la casa de sus padres… eso y el hecho de que creyó que estaba embarazada… lo último que supe de ella es que Brad la engañaba y que peleaban mucho…

-La engañaba…?

-Y no era la primera vez. Cuando íbamos a la escuela, después de que pasáramos la noche juntos, lo llegue a ver con chicas diferentes, en el asiento trasero de su Mustang… trate de decirle a Audrey, pero ella no me escucho… Me Grito que solo inventaba esas cosas, porque quería que nos acostáramos de nuevo…

-Que estúpida… Y la canción? Si la cantaste y dijiste para quien era…?

-Si la cante, y no me atreví a dejarla como una zorra delante de la escuela… si le dije que era para ella, pero nadie más lo supo… es más, creo que aún tengo el video del concurso…

-Quiero verlo…

-Claro que no. Para que te burles de mi… ni de loco…

-Castle, nos vamos a casar, y tu ya viste mis fotos de cuando fui modelo, cuando tenía frenos, cuando era una niña… incluso de mi época de friki.

-Pero… soy un desastre… por eso no tuve novia, hasta la preparatoria… mi cabello estaba largo y era… no lo puedo ni decir… no Kate…

-Prometo no reírme… además, te amo. Estés como estés me gustaras…

-Bien, mañana lo busco y te lo muestro…

-Mañana? Y por qué no ahora?

-Porque ya es muy tarde y mañana…

-No hay trabajo… tengo el día libre… vamos Castle, son apenas las diez…

-Bien… pero si te burlas…

-No pasara…

-Me lo tendrás que recompensar…

-Una noche de masajes…

-Hecho…

Castle se acercó a su estante de libros, buscando una vieja y pequeña caja fuerte. Con cuidado la coloco en su escritorio. Coloco la clave, y justo antes de abrirla miro seriamente a Kate, quien seguía desde atrás de Rick, todos sus movimientos, con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Captando la apariencia de una niña de seis años en una dulcería…

-Antes de abrirla, Kate, debes prometerme que nunca intentaras abrir esta caja, y mucho menos aprovechara ahora y sacar algo más que no sea el viejo video…

-Por qué?

-Porque hay cosas de mi pasado, que prefiero tenerlo en secreto y guardarlo solo para mi…

-Es algo malo? No has asesinado a alguien, o si?

-No es solo que… temo que si te enteras, tal vez ya no quisieras casarte conmigo…

-Eso jamás pasara…

-Cuando Kyra se enteró de una cosa, se molestó conmigo por casi un mes. Y estoy casi seguro, que esa es parte del motivo por el que quiso "espacio"

-Bien. Pero cuando vas a entender que te amo, con o sin pasado… yo tengo el mío. Tal vez menos "salvaje" que el tuyo, pero lo tengo…

-Cuando estemos casados, te contare lo mismo que a Kyra, y veré tu reacción… y ya no podrás para ese entonces anular la boda…

-Bien… ahora el video, bebe…

Rick, saco un viejo cassette, tan rápido que no se percató que un viejo papel, arrugado, caía un poco lejos de ellos. Hecho que no paso desapercibido por Kate, quien hizo nota mental de recogerlo…

Castle tomo la mano de Kate, y la dirigió al sofá, para estar más a gusto…

Una vez que preparo todo, volteo su mirada a Kate…

-Lista?

-Más que lista, bebe… -Castle le dio play, y en la pantalla se podía apreciar una gran escenario con luces, ante un público joven y eufórico… el video no era de muy buena calidad, pues al pasar de los años, había arruinado un poco la cinta…

De pronto anunciaron a _**"Revange"**_, y una voz (La persona quien grababa).

_**-Ahora mis colegas Ricky y Johnny…**_

-Ese es Billy, el grabo el evento, más bien quería grabar el trasero de las chicas… -Le aclaro a Kate, quien rodo los ojos… Y sin más preámbulos, ante sus ojos se mostró un Rick de dieciséis años, con alto, con una mirada soñadora y una cabellera un poco más larga de lo habitual en él…

-Vaya Castle, te veías muy guapo…

-Deja de burlarte…

-No me burlo. Lo digo en serio, eras un chico muy atractivo… recuerdo que yo a esa edad, tenía frenos y lentes. No tuve novio hasta los dieciocho…

-Gracias, creo… y si te sirve de consuelo. En esa época tampoco tenía novia… -Le guiño el ojo.

De pronto un joven Richard, se colocó una guitarra…

_**-Hola Chicos… esta canción va para ti nena… -Dijo a una multitud alocada, mientras comenzaba a recitar los primeros versos de la canción…**_

"_**Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.**_

_**Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town"**_

Kate en cuanto comenzó a escuchar la canción, comprendió de cierta forma lo "enamorado" que estaba Rick en ese instante… y se conmovió aún más con la frase…

"_**You need him. I could be him...**_

_**I could be an accident but I'm still trying.**_

_**That's more than I can say for him…"**_

Una vez terminada la canción, el público joven estalló en aplausos, y la cámara se enfocó en una chica rubia, de ojos verdes, alta y muy hermosa… Kate al instante supo que se trataba de Audrey…

La chica tenia lágrimas en los ojos, y su boca ligeramente abierta. De pronto, un tipo enorme, cabello medio rubio y medio castaño, y con cuerpo de atleta, la abrazo posesivamente…

-Supongo que esa es Audrey y Brad…

-Sí. Es ella… -Rick suspiro, e intento que la nostalgia no se reflejara. Pero fallo, pues Kate lo conocía muy bien.

-Sabes Castle, si tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido en esa época…

-Jamás me hubiera fijado en ti… -Y ante el ceño fruncido de Kate, decidió aclarar… -Porque me hubieran acusado de pedófilo… Kate en ese entonces tu tenías no más de siete años…

-Buen punto… pero lo que trataba de decirte, es que si yo hubiera tenido la misma edad, y fuéramos a la misma escuela, me hubiera fijado en ti sin pensarlo… aunque sinceramente dudo, que tú lo hubieras hecho… en verdad era muy fea…

-Katherine Houghton Beckett, próximamente Castle-Rodgers… Jamás digas eso. Siempre has sido, y siempre serás una mujer extremadamente bella, desde siempre… aunque tuvieras frenos y lentes… incluso si hubieras tenido acné…

-Lo tuve… un tiempo… -Se avergonzó en seguida…

-Descuida, yo también… -Ambos rieron. Y se acercaron, rozando sus labios… cuando de pronto un murmullo en la pantalla los desconcentro.

-Eso nunca lo había visto… -Dijo Castle prestando más atención al video…

_**-Este es el pequeño Ricky, poniendo en su lugar a la sabrosa de Audrey McKalister … -Se oyó la voz de Billy. Mientras enfocaba aún más la cámara, captando una conversación entre Rick y Audrey, minutos antes de que Rick saliera al escenario… **_

_**-Mira Audrey, lo siento, pero cantare esa canción…**_

_**-No Rick… te lo pido. Si lo haces, Brad terminara conmigo… se enterara de lo que paso esa noche…**_

_**-ya está hecho. Además no puedo cantar un cover… tiene que ser una canción original o me descalificaran… **_

_**-Pero Rick…**_

_**-Mira, debiste pensarlo antes de revolcarte con otro tipo que no es tu novio… -Y de pronto Audrey le dio una bofetada, que resonó…**_

_**-Auch! Eso debió doler… -Dijo Billy bajito. Y cuando Rick reacciono, tomo fuertemente la mano de Audrey, con la que lo había abofeteado.**_

_**-Suéltame Rodgers… -Y de pronto, Rick la tomo fuertemente de la cabeza, para finalmente besarla a la fuerza. Audrey después se separó, e intento pegarle, pero Rick fue más rápido y la volvió a besar… **_

-Eso que significa Rick…?

-Bueno, omití una parte… No te enojes si? Estaba loco por esa chica… Kate le lanzo una mirada asesina, e iba a agregar algo más, cuando de la pantalla se oyó un susurro…

_**-Rick… por qué…?**_

_**-Porque eres demasiado terca… y porque me vuelves loco… y quieras o no cantare esa canción… y aunque intentes olvidarlo, aquella noche que pasamos juntos, te carcomerá día y noche… nadie te tocara, nadie te besara y nadie te hará gozar como lo hice yo… porque sé que el imbécil de tu novio, es un cavernícola cuando se trata de tocar a una mujer… -Para sorpresa de Rick, Audrey no le recrimino nada, solo se limitó a acariciar tiernamente la mejilla de este, mientras lo besaba tiernamente…**_

_**-Buena suerte Rick… -Dijo despacio, para más tarde dejar a un Rick desconcertado…**_

_**-Bien Ricky… eres el "hombre" –Dijo Billy con sarcasmo. –Amo tu forma de poner a una zorra en su lugar…**_

_**-Cállate Williams! Tú no sabes nada! Y aparta tu estúpida cámara… -Dijo Rick aparentando molestia, pero sus ojos se veían con un nuevo brillo, mismo brillo que Kate vio cuando salió al escenario. Y con una sonrisa disimulada, salió corriendo… **_

-Eso fue antes de cantar verdad?

-Si… como lo sabes…?

-Por el Brillo de tus ojos…

-Kate… no quiero que esto… es decir, yo nunca vi el cassette completo…

-Fue hace mucho tiempo Rick… es estúpido ponerme celosa… -Castle sonrió, y se acercó, besándola despacio….

_**-Bien Ricky… dado que no fuiste el hombre, te tengo un pequeño regalito, para cuando estés solito en tu habitación… y necesites cariño… -Se oyó la voz de Billy, acompañada de una sonora carcajada… -Cállate Johnny, que sino el pequeño Ricky caerá… disfrútalo a solas camarada…**_

Castle y Beckett, ignoraron por completo las palabras de Billy, continuando con el beso, que empezó a tornarse más intenso, cuando de pronto escucharon varios gemidos, provenientes del video… rápidamente se sobresaltaron, girando al mismo tiempo su mirada…

En la pantalla, se veía una poco borroso, pero aun así se podía distinguir dos siluetas. Las de Rick y Audrey… ambos desnudos, y sudados, se besaban frenéticamente… Rick estaba en sima de ella, moviéndose lentamente, para más tarde aumentar el ritmo, casi volviéndolo frenético… los gemidos de la chica se oían a la perfección, mientras la camioneta se movía intensamente…

_**-Tranquila nena… relájate… -Decía Rick, con una voz ronca, mientras besaba a Audrey para callar sus gemidos…**_

_**-Rick por favor… ahí Ahhh–Rick comenzó a besar los senos de la chica, quien comenzó a gemir mucho más alto…**_

_**-Déjate llevar nena… no lo pienses… solo siéntelo… -Decía Rick, con una voz ronca y sexy… una voz que Kate conocía a la perfección…**_

-Castle… -Dijo Kate lentamente…

-No sé cómo… yo no… -Castle tomo rápidamente el control remoto, y comenzó a adelantar el video… pero sin poder evitar que las imágenes de lo sucedido ahí salieran ante los ojos de Kate… -Te digo que nunca lo había visto completo… Dios, si Alexis lo hubiera visto… mi madre, demonios…

-Sin embargo lo vi yo… tu prometida… sabes que eso es mucho peor…

-Lo sé, pero en mi defensa diré, que era joven y que aún no te conocía… -Una vez que las escenas en la camioneta terminasen, Rick dejo correr el video…

_**-Te amo… -Susurro Rick, quien abrazaba a Audrey, mientras colocaba un tímido beso en su cabeza…**_

_**-Bien, dado lo cursi del momento. Decidí cortarlo ahí… das vergüenza Ricky… -Apareció Billy, con otro chico un poco mas alto, a quien Kate reconoció como Johnny…**_

_**-No puedo creerlo Ricky… regla número uno del sexo… jamás se repite con la misma chica… regla tres… nunca pero nunca digas "Te amo…" –Agrego Johnny…**_

_**-Estamos orgullosos de que por fin dejaras de ser virgen… y más si es con tremenda mujer… Pero no puedes enamorarte de la primera chica con la que te acuestas… **_

_**-Así que te vas y te acuestas con otras más… puedo compartirte de mi lista…**_

_**-Bien, gracias Johnny, por ese gesto de amistad… pero dudo que Ricky quiera follarse a las mismas chicas con las que tú ya follaste… es asqueroso…**_

_**-Hey, solo trato de ayudarlo, para que adquiera más experiencia…**_

_**-Sabes que, olvídalo… Ricky… recuerda las reglas… y simplemente disfruta del sexo… -Sonrieron a la cámara y se cortó la imagen… de pronto aparecieron de nuevo, pero con diferente vestimenta…**_

_**-Eres un idiota! –Grito Johnny. –Rick si estabas enamorado de ella, nunca debiste aceptar acostarte con una chica que ama a otro… eso jamás funcionara, y ella nunca te vera como algo más que folla-amigo… Rick olvídala… te ayudaremos… porque somos el maldito trípode… -Se cortó la imagen, y esta vez si no mostro nada…**_

-Vaya amigos…

-Lo se… pero en ese entonces éramos así… nos gustaba el sexo y… es un tema que contigo no…

-Y dime… eras virgen cuando estabas con Audrey…?

-No…

-Vamos Rick, no me enfadare…

-Kate, este no es un tema que debería hablar contigo…

-Ok, pero dime si eras o no…

-Para que quieres saber…

-Curiosidad…

-No. Ya no era virgen, cuando dormí con Audrey…

-Era tu segunda vez o era una de tantas…?

-Kate…

-Es que, tus amigos parecían muy seguros de que eras virgen… y sé que a los hombres les encanta presumir con sus amigos, de las chicas con las que intimas…

-No era virgen, pero si fue la segunda chica con la que estuve… y no les dije nada, porque la mujer con la que estuve por primera vez, era un secreto, sin mencionar que no quería que lo divulgaran… así que preferí ser virgen ante sus ojos…

-Ok…

-Ahora señorita preguntona, vamos a dormir…

-Bien…

Castle y Beckett descansaron tranquilos. O al menos eso parecía, antes de que Kate, se levantara inquieta… una parte de ella quería ver el video completo… pero por que quería torturarse viéndolo… se sentía una tonta, caminando por el despacho de su prometido… estaba a punto de volver a la habitación, cuando vio una hoja doblada, en una esquina del escritorio. Entonces recordó aquel papel volando de la caja de Rick. La levanto, dejándola en el escritorio, cuando la curiosidad pudo con ella. Y muy despacio la abrió. Revelando su contenido. Dándose cuenta que era una carta…

_Rick…_

_No sé cómo decirte esto… sé que odias las mentiras, pero no puedo evitar decírtelas…_

_Rick, lo nuestro debe terminar… _

_Y sé que debería ser valiente y decírtelo de frente, porque fui yo la que comenzó con esta locura…_

_Pero sé que es lo mejor. Eres el hijo de Martha. Mi amiga… Dios, no sé en qué pensaba al tener esta relación contigo…_

_Solo quiero que sepas, que eres un chico muy dulce, tierno, guapo y tremendamente sexy…_

_Y créeme cuando te digo, que en esta arriesgada aventura, no fuiste el único que aprendió cosas… yo también lo hice…_

_Y aunque al principio eras un pequeño inexperto, deseoso de aprender, un chico que al principio "terminaba" demasiado rápido, fuiste adquiriendo cierta técnica… y me hiciste pasar grandes noches… y te deseo mucho Rick. Pero esto no está bien… prácticamente es una violación… que tienes catorce Rick!_

_Cuídate amor… no hagas estupideces. Y recuérdame con cariño, como la mujer que te hizo hombre, y no como el primer amor que te dejo con el corazón roto. Porque el mío esta igual, créeme… _

_Y cada vez que lo necesites poder escucharte como amiga…_

_Atesora todos los momentos vividos, todas las caricias, los besos, los gemidos, las interminables noches, y por qué no, todas las clases, cada cosa que te enseñe…_

_Te amo mi pequeño hombre. Sal al mundo exterior, y busca a la mujer de tu vida… recuerda hacerla feliz…_

_Siempre tuya, Sandra Martínez._

_Por cierto, no te olvides de cómo tratar a una mujer. Donde acariciar, donde besar, que decir, todo… así nunca te faltara diversión…_

Kate se quedó sin aire… que demonios significaba esto… sintió que se caería en cualquier momento… no podía creer lo que decía esa carta… porque si es verdad, tendría que vivir con el hecho de que Rick, dejo de ser virgen con una amiga de Martha, alguien mucho mayor… era increíble de creer… no podía con esto… necesitaba respuestas, y las necesitaba ya…

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Hola, espero y les haya gustado, este es un pequeño fic, que se me ocurrió gracias a una canción de Fall Out Boy, y los spoliers del capítulo 6x15 de Castle. Son solo spoliers y especulaciones… Cosa que creo mi imagen… Es un mini fic de no mas de tres capítulos…**_

_**Con toda la historia de la chica Audrey la canción y la carta que encontró Kate, arme sin darme cuanta un fic alterno, cuando Rick es joven, solo que en este SI APARECERA KATE… un dia lo escribiré… primero quiero ver las respuestas de ustedes, queridos lectores, ante este mini fic…**_

_**Saludos…**_

_**Prometo actualizar "Apollo's Mistakes"…**_

_**Jess**_


End file.
